chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Apallo The Hedgehog (2.0)
History Apallo the hedgehog is the son of the Legend of Light Shitburst. Apallo was orgionally a Demi-God with the power of the sun (so he killed everyone). He lived with his father and sister Diana. When Dr.Eggman, Eggman Nega, and Eggman Jr. took over the seven elemental domains on Apallo's domain. The 2 were knocked out of thier relam and into Mobious where Sonic and the others live. Apon their arival to Mobious, Apallo and Diana lost thier bodies and changed into little light orbs that were later found by Amy Rose which she thought to be pearls. When Sonic touched the orb of Apallo, an Orange Hedgehog took it's place. Apallo Had Been Reborn, and the same for Diana who was also Orange. The Truth He godmods. lol Abilities Apallo has pyrokensis like his pimp Blaze The Cat, but WAYless powerful. He has Super Slow Speed just like Sonic, and sience his new body came from Sonic touching his orb Apallo can use Chaos Control. Other abilities include asorbing sunlight into a powerful cannon, Generate Fireballs, and is able to call for his Phenoix Dragon to ride apon. He also has an ability called Element Control From his Father and the Mobi-Gods. This abaility however was enhanced when he got the Core Disc, which allowed him to change his appearence and use an elemental power to the fullest. He had to travel to certian locations to find a Gemstone that Held Great Power in them. Transformations Chaos Emeralds- When Apallo uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds He becomes: Solaris/Godmod Apallo. The resion why He is called this is because When Sonic uses the Emeralds he uses the power of Chaos, and because Apallo is The Demi-God of the sun he can use not only the power of Chaos but the power of Solaris also. Super Emeralds- (Hyper) Supernova Apallo is made when Apallo uses the Super Chaos Emeralds. This Happened only once when Lord Metallix Mark 2 killed his beloved Violet The Hedgehog on the Angel Island ( see My Role Play For More Detail) Apallo's rage blew over his limit and was able to channel the energy form the Super Emeralds which were tranformed by Sonic, Silver and Shadow, and then Apallo Used it to Transend his Solaris Form and acheave his Supernova Form Negative Energy- Darkstar Apallo, is just like Sonic's Dark Form Phrases Before Fight: '''"You Ready, Cause im Bringin the heat!" '''After Fight : '"How'd you like that heat"' Before Rival Battle (Sonic) : '" Alright Sonic let's see what you got" '''After Rival Battle (Sonic) : '" That was a nice match, but I still lost like a shit" 'Starting Battle Against ' '''After The Battle Against Quotes "Prepare to suck my tits!" Normal Form Achiving Rank S: "*Jumps up in the air* Yeah! *crosses arms and the tip of his index finger lights up in a small flame and blows it out then wags it*" Smokin' plagerizm. Achiving Rank A: "*creats a fire ball in his hand and closes it in the flame* and A is for Asshollo. Achiving Rank B: " Heh, no biggie" Acheaving rank C: " Man i could do better" Acheaving Rank D: *falls down with his head between his legs with his knees up* "Well that sucked" Acheaving Rank F: "Noooo!" *Slams fist down on the ground* " Im all burnt out from harzzing others." *proceeds to be dragged offscreen by Rogue. Sounds of rape are heard" Super Form Achiving S Rank: -aura shines and tuns into flames then Apallo does a air chop and the flames break apart- Acheaving A Rank: "Humph Good" -flies arond and stops and does the usall super form pose- *sucks a dildo* Acheaving C- D Ranks: "Could have done better....." Getting F Rank: " I did it but not good at all" Gallery Apallo (new).png|'Apallo's New Look'|link=Neo Apallo Apallo_(new).png ﻿ ﻿ Category:Females Category:Joke Pages Category:Godmodders. Category:Pimps Category:Hoes Category:Dicks Category:Guys who have to be dicks because they don't have one